Star & Andrew vs The Forces of the Multiversal Alter Egos
by Parent12D
Summary: What was supposed to be a spell that was meant to put Andrew into a giddy happy mood like Star instead turns Marco and Jackie into a villainous duo; and after being zap by the wand spell again, they start turning into other alter egos after each hit. Hilarity ensues as a result.


**Okay, readers, this is the second one-shot story that I came up with for this series!**

**Now this one features the return of Andrew Tresor who was absent in the first one-shot, and this story will have a more humorous tone to it. **

**Now I don't want you to take this story personally, readers. This story was intentionally meant to incorporate large amounts of satire and hysteria. The idea of this came to me one day when I was thinking about what it would be like for two of the characters to have altered egos from alternative universes. **

**Well, I don't have much more to say for the author's note right now, so you can just enjoy the story, everyone!**

**DISCLAIMER: All the rights to the characters of SVTFOE belong to Daron Nefcy and the Disney Corporation. And everything else that isn't mine (whether it is references or lyrics) belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**IN ECHO CREEK PARK:**

"I already told you several times Star," Andrew Tresor; the last of the Knuman clan protested. "I will _not_ have you use that spell on me!"

"Aw come on Andrew," Star Butterfly; the princess of Mewni whined. "It would do you good to become a more giddy and happy young man."

"I don't think you understand Star, I'm happy with just the way I am," Andrew insisted. "And why did you drag me off of my island anyway?"

"Duh, because it's Friendship Thursday, and I needed to celebrate with a friend of mine," Star told him. "And you were just my lucky candidate for today."

"Why couldn't you have invited one of your other friends," Andrew moaned.

"Well…" Star started marking off her other friends with her fingers. "Pony Head had some urgent business that came up, Daron is away with her parents for the day, Janna is occupied with her business, Kelly is busy training with her sparring partner Jorby, Marco and Jackie are hanging out together on a picnic date, and Tom had gotten hired by a client along with Buff Frog and Archibald as part of the Demonstrix. So that made _you_ the only friend I had left that I could spend time with."

Andrew ended up growling as she only had him. It was one thing to get him off his island, but she wanted to use a spell on him to put him in a good and happy mood. As such, he remained firm and refused to take part in it.

"Well that figures," he grunted.

"Now hold still while I charge up this spell to use on you," Star held her wand high up where it started charging.

"No Star, don't you _dare_ do it," Andrew warned her, but she ignored him as she continued to charge up her wand anyway.

Nearby, right behind where that event was occurring, we see that Marco Diaz and Jackie Lynn Thomas had chosen the perfect spot for their picnic date right behind Andrew and they made themselves comfortable. They were oblivious to what was going on with Star and Andrew.

"Alright, so I guess this is the perfect spot for us," Marco proclaimed meekly.

"Cool, so what are we having," Jackie looked curious.

"Let's see, I packed for us some pizza nuggets, some nachos to share, and for our main course, two tacos, which I got at Britta's Tacos not too long ago just before we set out on this picnic."

"Wow, that's wicked," she playfully elbowed him. "How much did you spend on those bad boys?"

"Uh…$650…?"

"Oh Marco, you are so typical," she laughed. "That's one of the things I find to be cool about you."

"Errr, t-thanks for the compliment…"

"Anytime bad boy," she pecked him on the cheek as they started to enjoy their picnic, unaware that they were going to get caught in the crosshair pretty soon.

"Damn it Star, I already told you to put that wand away," Andrew swore. "And what's worse, you got me to resorting to saying the d-word!"

"I did not," Star huffed.

"Whatever, and the only reason why I'm even out here with you is thanks to the author, who included me since I'm important to the plot; whatever it may be," Andrew grumbled.

"Okay, you're about to find out how this spell works," she pointed it at him.

"Star, don't you dare," he gritted his teeth.

"Felix Modus Flatus," Star chanted in a Latin-like language before the spell opened fired.

"WHOA," Andrew was lucky enough to have ducked in the nick of time as the shot went past him…

…and was heading straight for Marco and Jackie, something that Andrew noticed.

"Oh no," Andrew muttered.

Marco and Jackie heard the beam being fired right for them, but before they could react and move out of the way, the beam instantly hit them and gave them a shocking as something was starting to happen.

"What the…?" Star saw that the blast had hit Marco and Jackie.

"Star, what's going on with Marco and Jackie?" Andrew asked in concern.

"I dunno, but we're about to find out," Star pointed to them as the beam finally ceased and pointed to them.

Yes, Marco and Jackie were still there, but they had a major makeover done with them. Marco was now wearing a bull skull cap and a black robe that imitated Ludo, along with holding a staff. Jackie meanwhile, was dressed like a female version of Ludo as she served as Marco's partner in crime. Ladies and gentlemen, they had become a villainous duo.

"Ah haha, this is it," Marco spoke like Ludo. "I've got the taste of evil almost in the palm of my hands, and with that wand, the universe will be mine!"

"And with my help, you will accomplish it, Lord Marco," Jackie sounded pretty much like a female Ludo.

"Don't call me _Lord_, Jackie," Marco insisted. "You are my _partner_ and we will rule the universe together!"

"I _love_ that plan, and together, THE UNIVERSE SHALL BE _OURS!_" Jackie cackled.

"YES IT SHALL, MY DEAR," Marco bellowed as the both of them let out rather maniacal evil laughs in unison as Andrew was shocked by what he saw.

"Alright Star, what's up," Andrew sneered. "What the hell did you do this time!?"

"Uh…the spell must've caused them to turn evil and be more like Ludo…" Star meekly guessed.

"SO HOW DO WE _FIX_ THEM!?" Andrew roared.

"Uh…I…I don't know…" Star uttered. "I…I don't know how to…change them _back_…"

**"D'OH FOR THE LOVE OF…**_**STAR!"**_

It was then Andrew started chasing Star throughout the park, hitting her on the head with his hat several times like how the Skipper hits _Gilligan_ on the head with _his _hat…

* * *

**IN MARCO'S HOUSE:**

Sometime later, back in Marco's house, Star and Andrew had gotten the evil versions of Marco and Jackie back into the house. While Marco and Jackie were making evil rants about getting the wand, Star and Andrew were thinking about the mess that the former gotten themselves into.

"Okay, so this is a minor setback," Star gulped. "That beam that was supposed to make you joyous and giddy instead turned Marco and Jackie into villains similar to Ludo."

"Nice observation there," Andrew spat sarcastically. "But now we have to figure out how to get them back to normal."

"How are we going to do that?"

"There's only one thing we have to do," Andrew suggested. "We have to go see your mom and have her help us with undoing the mess you made."

This got Star to jump and flinch.

"OH NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO_ NOOOOOOOO_," Star refused. "My mom cannot know anything about this, and if she does find out, I'LL BE BANNED FROM USING MAGIC FOREVER!"

"Well, I doubt that would happen, although it might be possible considering the latest mess you made," Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Still, I'm not getting my mom involved." Star shook her head.

"You got anything better-planned princess?"

Just before she could speak, the telephone started ringing as Andrew then decided to answer it.

"Hello, this is the Diaz Residence, Andrew Tresor speaking. How can I be of assistance?"

Andrew then heard a voice that caused him to grow a deadpan look.

"Oh, it's _you_," Andrew groaned. "Well what do you want Hekapoo, and how did you even get this telephone number?"

Hekapoo's voice was heard on the other line.

"Of course, I know Marco has such a cheeky butt for a 16 year who in your dimension is supposed to be in his adult years."

Some more comments were heard.

"No way, you can not come over and mess with him," Andrew barked. "We don't need another Janna to troll him around! In any case, we have a minor crisis to deal with!"

After some more comments were heard, Andrew groaned.

"Well excuse me Hekapoo for sounding like this is such a big deal," he bellowed. "I KNOW THAT MARCO STILL OWES YOU FOR THAT INSTANT! We can't put up with this right now!"

Hekapoo was heard making a rather sarcastic comment which Andrew didn't appreciate.

"THAT DOES IT, WE ARE NOT HAVING THIS DISCUSSION ANY FURTHER," he roared. "Besides, Marco already has someone in his life by the name of Jackie Lynn Thomas! So do us a favor and don't call this number until we've got this situation dealt with!"

Hekapoo was heard barking at the last remaining Knuman.

"WELL GOODBYE TO _YOU_ TOO!"

With that, he slammed the phone down and it hung up.

"That was Hekapoo wasn't it," Star smirked.

"Yes, it was," Andrew grumbled. "Marco still owes her from the last time she's seen him."

"I can see," Star rubbed his chin.

"Now that that mess has been straightened out, let's deal with the mess you've made," Andrew got them back on track. "So what do you suppose we do about Mr. and Mrs. Evil over there?"

He pointed to the cackling Marco and Jackie.

"I seriously don't know."

"Well you gotta know something! This is a _magic crisis_ on our hands, and you got to think of something!"

Before Star could open her mouth, another voice was heard from an unknown source.

"Did someone say _magic crisis_?"

Suddenly, a dimension portal opened up and the source of the voice came out. It was revealed to be a tiny blue dude with a pink/red diamond on his forehead, had light green eyes with pupils shaped like diamonds, and was wearing a yellow robe like folks of the Hinduism culture. Star jumped as she recognized him.

"What the…Glossaryk," Star was confused.

"That's right. Glossaryk at your service, milady," he introduced.

Andrew knew who this guy was, based on what Star and Marco told him. Somehow, he came back from the dead by some unknown miracle. Regardless, this needed to be settled.

"Okay Glossaryk, just what is it that you want," Andrew asked cautiously.

"Well, I was summoned when someone made mention of the word 'magic crisis' and I thought I could be of assistance," Glossaryk saw that Marco and Jackie were evil villains. "But I can see that you seem to have everything under control, so I guess I'm not required here, so I bid you adieu."

"HOLD IT," Andrew yelled before he could take his leave. The treasure hunter got out a chocolate pudding cup. "I got this pudding cup that you can have! It's the only one that I have on my hand and you can have it in exchange for telling us how to change Mr. and Mrs. Evil over there back to normal."

"Well," Glossaryk rubbed his beard. "Normally I don't take bribes, but I can make this an exception."

He grabbed the pudding cup and helped himself to it.

"Okay, so spit it out," Andrew commanded. "Tell us how we can change them back."

"Oh, well the answer is simple," Glossaryk confessed. "You just have to use the same spell that caused them to go into that state in the first place."

"Oh, well that sounds easy enough," Star brightened up.

"And one more thing," he cleared his throat and got Marco and Jackie's attention. "HEY YOU TWO, THIS GIRL OVER HERE HAS SOMETHING THAT YOU WANT! IT'S THE MAGIC WAND!"

"Did you hear that my dear Jackie," Marco smirked. "That blonde girl has the wand that we're looking for!"

"How right you are my vicious loving partner Marco," Jackie had a devious smirk too. "Let's get it!"

"Right, LET'S GET THE WAND!"

Both of them charged for Star in an attempt to swipe the wand from her possession.

"NOW STAR! FIRE AWAY," Andrew yelled as Star then fired the same beam at them, as Glossaryk watched in awe while finishing up his pudding cup.

Star and Andrew hoped that this could get things back to normal…

…but to their complete surprise, it wasn't even close to normal. They were no longer villains, but now they looked like old retro classic rubber hose cartoon characters that existed in the 30s. Both of them donned their normal attire that was in black-and-white while also having _Pac-Man_ shaped eyes. This got Andrew irritated as he flipped his lid.

"What the…THAT'S NOT EVEN _CLOSE_ TO NORMAL," he spun around and looked at Glossaryk dead in the eye. "YOU TOLD ME THAT THAT WOULD HAVE FIXED THIS MESS!"

"Well, pardon me for being misleading, but I only gave you the solution. You didn't ask me how many times it had to be fired," he argued.

"But we…"

"And I'm afraid you have no more pudding cups for me to trade, so I must be on my way."

Before Andrew could argue further, Glossaryk had already taken his leave into a dimension portal, having trolled both Star and Andrew into thinking that that would solve their problems. This caused Andrew to growl and stomp his feet in anger.

**"UGH, **_**DAMN **_**YOU GLOSSARYK!" **He boomed.

Star started grumbling about the cheap shot Glossaryk pulled.

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder _why_ Marco couldn't stand him," Star snorted.

"No kidding there," Andrew agreed. "But anyway, what the heck happened to Marco and Jackie?"

They saw Marco and Jackie doing a retro dance from the 30s.

"It looks like they are classic cartoon characters," Star rubbed her temple.

"But my question is…why?"

It was then Marco and Jackie started singing a retro cartoon song.

"_I love to sing-a, about the moon-a and the June-a and the spring-a…"_

Star found herself captivated by the singing that she ended up joining in.

"I love to sing-a, about a sky or blue-" she merrily joined it.

"Star, please don't do that," Andrew resisted. "We're going to catch earworm if this keeps up."

"I suppose your right," Star sighed. "Should I fire the spell again?"

"Whatever it takes," Andrew shook his head.

"Okay dokey," Star got her wand ready and fired it at them.

"_We love to sing!" _

They then got hit by the blast and started transforming again. Of course, they weren't their normal selves like they hoped. Now standing in their place was a plumber and a princess. Marco was wearing the same outfit as _Mario, _while Jackie was wearing the sport-like outfits that Daisy wears, except hers were an aqua color. This caused Andrew to bulge his eyes out and face-palm.

"Of course, this is just what we need right now," Andrew groaned. "Now they are a plumber and a princess respectfully."

"Let's a go," Marco yelled out before taking out a plunger…

* * *

Later on, Star was sitting on the couch while pondering about the situation, Andrew was pouting and crossing his arms and Marco was jumping all over the place with Jackie following close behind him.

"Well, this is a fine day isn't it," Andrew mumbled as Marco attached the plunger to Andrew's head.

"It's a-me," he cried out.

"Okay, so they represent some video game characters that Marco showed me one time," Star had spoken up.

"I can tell," Andrew huffed and shook his head.

"Yahoo," Jackie was heard squealing. "I'm Jackie, and we're awesome!"

"Woohoo," Marco cheered in agreement.

"Okay Star, please zap them with your wand again before _Super Marco _here sucks out my brain with his plunger," Andrew commanded.

"Got it," she then readied her wand and zapped the both of them, as they were hit by the beam and went through another transformation.

Now Marco and Jackie were shown on the floor dressed like hippies from the 60s, and they were smoking dope. Star and Andrew were _appalled_ by what they were doing.

"Huh, are they hippies?" Andrew scratched his ears.

"And are they smoking dope," Star tilted her head, having heard of dope from somewhere before.

"Hey dudes," Marco spoke in such a hippie manner. "Want to try some of our _smacks_? It's the jam man."

"Yeah bros," Jackie was also sounding doped up. "This stuff is our fizz dudes."

They then took out some LSD and helped themselves to it.

"Oh for crying out loud," Andrew howled. "Now they're helping themselves to some LSD on top of it!"

"And they seem to think it's groovy," Star groaned.

Marco and Jackie then started to sing _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds_ in such a doped up manner. It was a psychedelic experience as Star and Andrew were at a loss for this.

"Yeah, they are smacked up alright," said the treasure hunter.

"Not to mention doped up too," the princess of Mewni added.

"_Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds," _the two hippies were singing in such a doped up manner that they were singing off-key. They didn't care though since they were completely in their comfort zone. Star and Andrew weren't however, and they needed to put a stop to this.

"Uh Star," Andrew made the suggestion. "Would it be alright if we fire that spell again before they become completely _dopey_ from this experience?"

"You mean before they get _smacked_," she asked.

"Just do it."

Star rolled her eyes before firing another beam at the two of them, resulting in them getting affected by it. However, this time they were teleported out of the room and they were gone. This got Star and Andrew confused by where they went and wondered what happened.

"Okay, where the heck did they disappear to?" The Knuman was at a lost.

Before Star could say anything, they heard some grungy instruments being played in the backyard.

"Does that answer your question," Star pointed.

"Let's go and see _this _for ourselves."

And so they stepped out into the backyard and saw that Marco and Jackie were now wearing grunge attire from the 90s. Marco was playing the electric guitar while Jackie was playing the bass guitar.

"Okay, so from what I know, they are now dressed as a grunge rock group," Andrew said.

Star only shrugged as she didn't know how to respond to that comment. The grunge duo started to perform _Smells Like Teen Spirit _with just a bass and electric guitar. Star and Andrew watched their performance and they seemed mildly impressed.

"At least Marco can play the electric guitar better than Tom," Andrew noticed how Marco was singing the lyrics. "And he can sing better than Buff Frog."

"Plus there's a bass guitar this time," Star cheered.

"I know," Andrew deadpanned.

"_A little group, that's always been, and always will until the end…" _

Then to their complete surprise, they saw that both Marco and Jackie stepped up to the microphone and sang simultaneously.

"_Hello, hello, hello, how low…"_

"Wow Andrew, they sing so beautifully together," Star gushed in awe.

"I'll admit, that is pretty impressive," Andrew crossed his arms and smirked.

Then, Jackie stepped away from the mike before Marco started scream-singing into it.

"_WITH THE LIGHTS OUT, IT'S LESS DANGEROUS! Here we are now, ENTERTAIN US!" _He continued. _"I FEEL STUPID AND CONTAGIOUS!" _

"Wow. That is grungy." Andrew let out a low whistle.

"No kidding there Andrew," Star elbowed Andrew.

It was then an unexpected guest happened to walk by and notice the rock jam that was going on. The person, in particular, was shown with tan color skin, had shaggy hair that grew back in and was shown with a keytar. Needless to say, he was rather impressed with what he was seeing.

"Whoa dudes, you're having a concert," he said. "Woohoo, rock on guys…"

Star and Andrew turned to this person and recognized him.

"Huh, Oskar Greason," Star rubbed her temple.

"Oskar," Andrew had heard of this guy from Star, knowing that Star once had a crush on him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh dude, don't mind me snooping around, but I couldn't help but overhear that wicked cool rock out your holding."

"Uh, Oskar, this isn't a rock out we're having," Andrew pinched the tip of his nose. "We are dealing with something rather important, so if you wouldn't mind leaving us to tend to our business…"

"Ah dude, don't let me cramp your style," Oskar told them. "Continue to rock out as you were, and later bros."

With that, he walked off and decided not to get involved.

"Okay Star, with that squared away, why don't you zap the grungy duo again," Andrew muttered.

"I'm on it," Star took her wand and open fired at them.

"_A denial…" _

After that was said, the two of them were zapped by the wand's spell again and went through another transformation. This time, they were wearing some gothic attire, and it seemed like they would be good friends with Janna.

"Uh, now what…?" Andrew trailed.

"Hey Jackie, want to go and prank some people by scaring them with a dead possum," Marco suggested, speaking kinda like Janna. "Then maybe we can attend our séance in the graveyard."

"Good idea Marco," Jackie smirked and brushed the black colored streak in her hair. "And we can T.P. a house or two while we're at it."

"How right you are Jackie," Marco smirked in admiration.

Andrew felt like he was going to flip.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," Andrew exaggerated. "The last thing we needed right now is to have two more Jannas to deal with than we normally do!"

"Ain't nothing wrong with _that_," Janna was heard speaking as she stepped out of the Diaz residence, making off with some of the food she took from their fridge. "Hey guys, and oh ho, Marco and Jackie; love the new outfits..."

"Janna, what are you doing," Andrew crossed his arms.

"What does it look like," she shrugged. "I'm just helping myself to some food that I took from Marco's fridge, so don't mind me."

"Don't you have somewhere to be," Andrew gritted his teeth.

"Yeah, back at home," Janna then flirted. "Nice to see you again, by the way, Andrew. Do you still have that _bite mark_ that I left on your neck?"

"JUST GET GOING NOW!" Andrew yelled.

Janna just snickered as she took her departure with Marco's food in her hands. Marco and Jackie saw what she was doing and were inspired.

"Hey, that Janna chick has the right idea," Marco directed. "Let's break into someone's house and make off with their loot."

"I _love_ that idea, Marco," Jackie smirked. "Let's break into some houses."

With that in mind, Marco and Jackie were heading to a nearby house and were planning to break into it to steal food from the fridge like a couple of delinquents.

"STAR, ZAP THEM WITH YOUR WAND SPELL NOW," Andrew frantically roared. "HURRY, BEFORE THEY BREAK INTO A HOUSE AND COMMIT ROBBERY!"

"No need to tell me twice," Star jumped in and fired the spell from her wand at Marco and Jackie. This stopped them from stealing food from someone else's house, but they also transformed yet again.

They were wearing their normal attire for the most part, but something looked different. They were now conjoined to the waist down as they were now a two-headed creature. The sight of them was bizarre already as Andrew was skeptical.

"Okay, now what am I looking at," he asked. "Are they conjoined to the waist down?"

"They're practically sharing the same body now," Star gasped.

"It would appear so," Andrew rubbed the rims of his hat.

"How do you think _they_ go to the bathroom?" The Mewni princess asked.

Andrew started to open his mouth to say something, but then an unexpected theme song was played for the conjoined duo before them.

_One new day with a zap and a ping,_

_A creature was formed and it caused a big change._

_No Mewni princess nor dinner with a show,_

_It's a two-headed creature known as Jarco._

_Jarco. Jarco. In the universe lives the only Jarco._

_They came from two different worlds,_

_An insecure boy and a skateboarder girl._

_Everyone hates them and they want the girl dead,_

_Can't they just learn just to accept them instead?_

_Jarco. Jarco. In the universe lives the only Jarco._

_Jarco (Jarco). Jarco (Jarco). In the universe lives the only Jarco._

"Okay, just what the heck was up with the theme song," Andrew was perplexed once the theme song came to an end.

"I…dunno," Star was completely lost. "But whatever it was, it has something to do with Jarco, which I assume is what Marco and Jackie make up together."

"I guess your right Star," Andrew decided to leave it at that.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to be back inside the house, as Star was still staring at the two-headed creature.

"Okay seriously, how do they go to the bathroom," she felt like asking again.

It was then the two-headed creature felt the sudden urge to take a dump, as one of them was about to follow the procedure. Andrew garnered a panicked look before yelping.

"How about we don't find out and zap them with the spell again?"

"I'm on it." Star did the honor and they transformed again.

This time, the two of them were dressed up as if they were in a Mexican Mariachi band. They were wearing the sombreros and the cloaks, but only Marco had a fake mustache on. It looked like they were going to play a mariachi performance too.

"Okay, now what's going on?" Andrew asked the question.

"It appears that they are now a mariachi band." Star deduced.

"Oh, I see."

"Hola Jackie, ¿quieres tocar una canción Conmigo Esta Noche, mi Hermosa niña?" Marco spoke in Spanish. (Translation: Hi Jackie, do you want to play a song with me tonight, my beautiful girl?)

"Oh, sí, Marco, me encantaría mucho," Jackie spoke in Spanish too. (Translation: Oh, yes, Marco, I would love it very much.)

The two of them proceeded to sing a Mexican Mariachi song, in Spanish of course, so it was hard for Star and Andrew to know what they were singing.

"Huh, the song they are singing sounds beautiful," Star scratched her head.

"It's a shame that we cannot understand what they are saying," Andrew shook his head.

Then, at just the right time, Marco's parents decided to come downstairs. In particular, Marco's dad, known as Rafael Diaz decided to enter the living room and see what was up.

"Hello, kids, what are you up to?" He asked the proper question.

Marco heard this and turned to face him for a second.

"Hola papá, Jackie y yo Estamos Haciendo un número de mariachi," Marco told him in Spanish. (Translation: Hi dad, Jackie and I are doing a mariachi number.)

Fortunately, Mr. Diaz understood what he said and had gawked for a minute. He then decided to get his wife to see this.

"Angie, come quickly," he told her. "Look over there."

Marco's mother, known as Angie Diaz was more Caucasian than Latin, but it was clear where Marco got his facial expressions from. She got a good look at Marco and Jackie performing a mariachi number and was amazed.

"Oh, that is so cute," she gushed.

Rafael nodded as they took a quick snapshot of the precious moment with her phone. Star and Andrew noticed this and were sheepishly smiling at them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, it's great to see the two of you again," Andrew was being formal with his greetings.

"Yeah, great to see you guys again," Star said with sweat beading down her forehead. Thankfully, Marco's parents didn't seem to notice this.

"Okay, we'll leave you kids alone," Rafael decided on letting them have fun.

"Yeah, you kids have fun," Angie smiled in agreement.

Once they were both gone, they let out a sigh of relief before the musical number finally ended.

"Okay, I'm ready to give it another go," Star aimed her wand at the two again.

"Please do," Andrew grunted.

She made direct contact with the two, only for them to transform again. This time they were wearing French attire and looked like they had come from France. One of the most striking articles of clothing shown was that Jackie was wearing a black greaser jacket. Of course, she still had the aqua streak in her hair.

"Wait, don't tell me, they're foreigners again," Andrew took a guess.

"I have figured it out," Star snapped her fingers. "They are now the French variation of themselves."

"It would appear so," Andrew scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Jackie, Tu es belle ce soir," Marco commented in French while up close to her face. (Translation: Jackie, you're beautiful tonight.)

"Tu es très sexy toi-même, Marco, Avec tes yeux Brun Chocolat," Jackie made a compliment in return. (Translation: You're very sexy yourself, Marco, with your chocolate brown eyes.)

"Partageons un baiser pour savourer ce moment," Marco said in French. (Translation: Let's share a kiss to savor this moment.)

"N'hésitez pas à le faire à tout moment," Jackie replied in French. (Translation: Do not hesitate to do it at any time.)

At that moment, both of them shared a French kiss on the mouth, and from the looks of it, they were enjoying every second of it. Star and Andrew were gawking at the sight before them.

"Wow, that was quite peculiar," Star remarked.

"Yeah, no doubt," Andrew wiped his mouth. "That's something that they're doing."

"Would you like me to zap them again with my wand," Star got out her wand.

"Feel free to do so at any time," Andrew trailed while gawking at the French kissing couple.

With one nod, Star fired away and hit the both of them once again. However, this time it had teleported the four of them out of the house and at the front of a sidewalk store.

* * *

"Okay, now where are we," Andrew looked around. "We've been teleported out of the house and in front of a sidewalk store."

"I think the better question is what happened to Marco and Jackie," Star wondered as she pointed to the two in front. Now Marco and Jackie were shown as a renegade duo as they wore the clothes to match, as well as the rebellious personae to go with it. Suddenly, Jackie took out a pistol from her jacket pocket and fired it into the glass window. Thankfully no one was in there, but this left Star and Andrew bewildered.

"What the…?" Both of them trailed off. It was then Marco busted out a machine gun and aimed it at the mannequins in front.

"MUST EXTERMINATE AND DESTROY!" Marco blared as he fired the machine gun at the mannequins while Jackie aided him by shooting her pistol into them too.

"Well there you have it Star," Andrew grumbled. "Marco and Jackie just took a page from Upsilon and Nebula."

"It would appear so…" Star was horrified.

"Excellent, we destroyed the enemy Jackie," the Latino uttered.

"We certainly did," Jackie smirked. "Destruction is _nice_…"

"TOTAL DESTRUCTION FOR ALL THE MANNEQUINS IN THE STORES!"

Both of them ran off to the next store to blast away the mannequins which got Andrew to react.

"STAR, YOU GOTTA STOP THEM NOW BEFORE THEY KILL SOMEONE!"

"I'm all over it," Star immediately leaped and shot the beam at the both of them before they could do any harm to someone.

While this put a stop to the shooting rampage, it created a whole new problem. Now Marco and Jackie donned the appearance of a biker gang. Aside from the jackets and the worn-out jeans and shirt, Marco was also wearing shades and had a toothpick in his mouth. Jackie was wearing a similar outfit but also had a bandana on her head, while keeping the aqua streak in her hair. Both of their appearances had 'badass' screaming all over them.

In addition to that, Marco also had a motorcycle in his possession, which came with the sudden change of appearance.

"Alright, so now they look like they belong to a biker gang," Andrew huffed.

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

"Ah Jackie babe," Marco spoke. "Would you care to hitch a ride on my motorcycle with me: Marco Diaz the Misunderstood Bad Boy?"

"I would _love_ that," Jackie smirked. "They don't call me Jackie Lynn Thomas the Misunderstood Bad Girl for nothing."

"Sweet, let's roll," Marco revved up his motorcycle while Jackie got right behind him. "Are you ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be," she nodded.

"Great, then let's go start a _riot_," he grinned devilishly.

"Woohoo, let's start a riot!" Jackie whooped as the motorcycle rode off, leaving Star and Andrew in the dust.

"Great, just great," Andrew huffed. "Now we have to worry about them starting a riot!"

"Yes Andrew, we got to zap them before they cause anymore trouble!" Star proclaimed.

"Right," Andrew nodded. "Let's roll."

"Hold it," the store owner behind them saw the damage and demanded payment. "Who's going to pay for this wreckage!?"

The store owner raised an eyebrow at both of them as he waited for an explanation. Fortunately, Andrew sighed and fished out some cash that he had on hand. The total he gave him was $1300.

"What, this is $1300," the store owner was perplexed. "The amount I needed was only $650."

"I know, that's double the amount you needed," Andrew sighed. "Just so you can put a lid on it about this and forget this ever happened."

As the store owner looked in surprise, Andrew took to the air and glided through the air with Star flying right behind him as they were on the search for Marco and Jackie.

"I don't understand, how Marco is so skilled with riding a motorcycle," Andrew asked as he was soaring through the air with Star. "I mean I remember him riding one during the whole Space Colony GOD fiasco, but it just leaves me puzzled."

"Oh Andrew, he had plenty of training with the Dragon-Cycle when he was on the hunt for Hekapoo," Star insisted. "Besides, he had plenty of practice with his bike previously."

"Oh, I see," Andrew looked down to see if he could find them. "Do you see _them_ yet?"

"Not yet," Star was looking for them too but couldn't see them in plain sight.

It wasn't until a few minutes later where she was able to see them on the motorcycle below.

"Hey Andrew, I see them," Star pointed directly towards them.

"Alright," Andrew saw them too. "We'll have to get a little closer to them."

And they did just that. Once they were close enough to them, while not being spotted, Andrew looked to Star to tell her.

"Okay Star, you're going to have to fire it straight at them," he ordered. "Use your wand and fire the spell on them."

"Uh, I'll try," Star got out her wand while flying and aimed it directly towards the duo on the motorcycle. It didn't take much, but she managed to hit them with the spell that she unleashed. This caused the four of them to be teleported back to the house yet again as Marco and Jackie underwent another transformation…

* * *

"Oh for Pete's sake," Andrew groaned as they were on the couch again, with Marco and Jackie now being shown as a Japanese variation of the original. "How long is this going to go on?"

"However long it may take," Star assured him. "We'll just have to keep zapping away with my wand."

"私の人生で最も重要なことは、空手、武道、私の友人、そしてあなた、ジャッキーです," Marco spoke in Japanese, which got Jackie to giggle cutely. (Translation: The most important things in my life are karate, martial arts, my friends, and you, Jackie.)

**-ZAP-**

"_Marco's Modern Life!"_

**-ZAP-**

"_Five passengers set sail that day for a three-hour tour!"_

**-ZAP-**

"_You can call me Marco, unlike Star I don't chuckle."_

**-ZAP-**

"Oh Jackson, you are looking quite hot today."

"You are looking very pretty yourself, Marcia."

**-ZAP-**

"Hey Jackie, let's gamble our hearts away shall we?"

"That would be radical Marco, let's gamble!"

**-ZAP-**

"What do you mean I _can't_ audition for a ballet dancer!? Oh, I've lost the will to go on!"

**-ZAP-**

The next one sent the four of them into Marco's bedroom where it was _private_.

"Okay, now what's happening," Andrew was growing impatient.

"I dunno," Star trailed off as she saw Marco and Jackie for themselves.

As of now, they looked like a couple of strippers and things were going to get spicy between the two of them. This caused Star and Andrew to gawk at what was in front of them.

"Oh Jackie, is it getting hot and saucy in here, or is it just me," Marco had a suggestive smile on his face.

"Oh it isn't just you Marco," Jackie smirked as she took off her shirt, now cladding a simple bra. "Things are about to get hot _and_ saucy in here."

Marco felt something _pop_ right in between his legs and he was in the perfect mood.

"Oh yeah Jackie Lynn Thomas, that sounds like _fun,_" he grinned like a fool. "Let's get it on."

"Oh yes Marco Diaz," Jackie had a seductive smirk. "Let's do this."

Both of them started stripping out of their clothes, and it only took one gander for Andrew to realize what they were about to do.

**"HOLY CRAP!" **Andrew had to shield his eyes and begged. **"ZAP THEM STAR, CHANGE THEM RIGHT NOW! AND QUICKLY TOO, BEFORE THIS STORY GETS BUMPED UP TO AN _M RATING_!"**

"NO NEED TO TELL ME TWICE!" Star immediately fired the spell onto the stripping couple before it got messy.

Once it was clear, Andrew opened up his eyes again and let out a sigh of relief, and Star followed suit. Star then saw Marco and Jackie standing normally.

"Hey, Andrew look! Marco and Jackie are back to normal," Star cheered while pointing at them. "It looks like our troubles are all over!"

Andrew took a good look at them and noticed something was off.

"I wouldn't _celebrate_ too soon Star," he pointed out. "Take a closer look."

He then had Star take a closer look at them. While they were wearing their normal attire, it was when Jackie turned to face them that they knew something was off. For starters, she had two cheek marks shaped like seashells that were colored orange, and her orange seashell necklace had the magic power to transform her into a mermaid with ease.

"Whoa, what the…?" Star was confused by Jackie's new role, but it became apparent once she saw that Marco's hoodie changed from red to blue. "Huh, Marco's hoodie just turned blue!"

"I know," Andrew shook his head. "What's going on here?"

It was then a sign appeared from the ceiling, and the sign clearly said '_Jackie vs. the Forces of Evil_'. Essentially Jackie was replacing Star as the _star_ of the show, no pun intended.

"W-wait, so Jackie is replacing _me_ on the show," Star stuttered.

"Okay, this has gotten _out of control_ by this point," Andrew growled.

"Hey Marco, my savior," Jackie the mermaid princess said. "Want to go on adventures with me?"

"I would be delighted with doing that Jackie, my beautiful mermaid princess," Marco grabbed Jackie by her butt and hoisted her into his arms.

Jackie then activated her magical necklace to turn into a mermaid. She now had a mermaid tail to show that she was magical too, and she was wearing a bra that was made up of orange seashells. As Star and Andrew jaw-dropped, Marco asked the appropriate question.

"Ready to take off, milady," he was sincere.

"Whenever you are, you noble brave fighter," Jackie giggled at his dedication.

When they left the room, Star was unable to believe it. This has gotten far off the deep end, and it all started when she was trying to get Andrew into a happy mood. Now, look where it had gotten her. It was ridiculous to a massive proportion.

"Alright that's it, I've had enough," Andrew roared. "We're going to do what we should have done in the first place!"

"And what would that be," Star asked nervously.

"We have to see your mother and get her to put a stop to this nonsense once and for all." Andrew firmly stated.

"But I could _lose_ my magic…"

"Would you rather _lose_ your position on the show?"

Star knew that Andrew was right. This has gone on long enough, so it had to be put to a stop. She slowly nodded as a result.

"Okay Andrew, I guess we can go."

"Great, that's just what I wanted to hear."

And thus the two of them left the dimension with the dimension scissors as they were planning on giving Queen Moon Butterfly a visit of importance…

* * *

**IN THE BUTTERFLY CASTLE – ON MEWNI:**

In the Butterfly Castle located on Mewni, we see Queen Moon Butterfly sitting in her throne chair, doing nothing in particular aside from sipping a cup of tea. It was clear that nothing extraordinary was going on at the moment…that is until a dimension portal appeared and coming out of it was Andrew and Star, the latter was shuddering behind Andrew. This caught Moon off guard as she wasn't expecting company. Andrew took notice of the facial expression and knew he had to take action.

"What the…?"

"Ahem, I apologize for barging in unexpected like this, milady," Andrew bowed in respect.

"Wait a minute, you're that Andrew Tresor," Moon then noticed Star right behind him. "…and Star…what's going on?"

"As I said, we apologize for coming in uninvited," Andrew apologized yet again. "But a magic crisis has come up and Star would like to speak to you about it."

Moon sighed and knew what this meant; Star did something wrong with her magic again. She knew her daughter was reckless, so this was to be expected.

"Star, what did you do this time?" She groaned as Andrew pushed Star right in front of her.

"Yeah Star," Andrew crossed his arms. "You better tell her what you've done."

Both Moon and Andrew were waiting patiently for Star to start explaining. She was just about to say something, but before she did, another dimension portal opened up. Coming out of this portal was Jackie the mermaid princess and Marco who was wearing the blue hoodie. This got Moon to jump for a second.

"Woohoo, yeah Marco, this is fun," Jackie cheered. "I love traveling on adventures with you!"

"Me too Jackie, my deliciously beautiful mermaid princess," Marco kissed her on the cheek.

Moon had to wipe her eyes at what she was seeing.

"Is that Marco, and why is he wearing a _blue_ hoodie," she questioned.

"Yeah, that's just it," Andrew brought up.

"Uh…yeah," Star nervously started, getting her mother's attention. "I…I might have used a spell that was originally to make Andrew giddy but instead hit Marco and Jackie and caused them to transform, as I said Felix Modus Flatus."

"What," to her surprise, Moon sounded more horrified than furious. There was something about what Star said that seemed to send a chill down her spine.

"But our problem is that Star keeps firing the same spell on them, but they keep transforming into different alter egos," Andrew stepped. "What we are here for is to get some help on how to fix this mess."

Moon was heard thinking for a moment as she knew where he was getting at. It was then she remembered something; something that _could_ help in getting Marco and Jackie back to normal.

"Come with me you two," she escorted Star and Andrew to follow her.

Star and Andrew exchanged looks for a second before following her into another room.

They had found themselves in a room that could easily be called the Butterfly Library as Star and Andrew had looked at the sight before them. Star had to admit, it's been a long time since she's been in this library. Moon was skimming through one of the shelves for a particular book that could be useful. Her sight was then set on a book that said 'Book of Chants and Spells that Shouldn't Be used', and this caught her attention.

"Ah, this is the right book," Moon grabbed it and put it on the table. Star and Andrew then huddled around and saw it for themselves.

"So that book should have the answer to our problem," Andrew questioned.

"Yes, just give me a minute."

She then started flipping through the pages and eventually ended up in a section labeled 'Multiversal Chants and Spells'. She then looked through the section and found exactly what she was looking for.

"Ah-ha, this is what we're looking for," Moon announced as Star and Andrew looked curious. "This is what Star is referring to."

"Okay, so what's up," Andrew scratched his head.

"Well, according to the book, the spell that Star used wasn't a spell, but a chant," Moon started her explanation. "A chant has different effects compared to spells in which that they are longer lasting and are far more durable than spells are. Be warned though, for summoning chants can have dire consequences upon using. You remembered how I took care of Toffee when I was younger Star?"

"Yeah, you cut off his finger and it didn't grow back," Star responded.

"That's the thing, that was a chant," Moon revealed. "All the spells in Eclispa's chapter from the spellbook were chants that were more severe than the other spells were. And if I am reading this correctly, the chant that you used Star was not to make people giddy, but it results in the Multiversal Transformation."

"Multiversal Transformation," Star and Andrew asked in unison.

"That's right, and according to Mewnian history, the Multiversal Transformation is what occurs when that chant was summoned and it results in said transformation. There are also rumors that there are other universes that aren't the one we reside in that are vastly different than this one and if tampered with under the wrong circumstances…well, let's just say that the results are catastrophic."

"Oh, so that means what we have been seeing all this time came from alternative universes, right?" Andrew started to figure it out.

"That would be correct," Moon nodded. "And in fact, there appears to be a pamphlet of what you've been seeing from other universes included."

"Since when was that in there," Star tilted her head.

"I guess it doesn't matter," Andrew shrugged. "But what is important is that we should probably see what the pamphlet has to show us."

"Precisely," Moon took out the pamphlet and opened it up to see it for herself. "Alright, let's see here…"

After observing it, she had gotten the most perplexing look on her face.

"Why this is baffling," she admitted.

"What's baffling milady," Andrew queried.

"It appears that the pamphlet is off and there were some altercations from what you two have been seeing," Moon confessed. "Take a look for yourself."

Star and Andrew saw the pamphlet and were just as baffled as Moon was.

"As you can see, _most of_ the alternative versions of Marco were supposed to be him with Star," Moon cleared her throat. "Notice my emphasis on 'most of' since there are a few exceptions."

"Huh, now that you mention it, you're right," Andrew rubbed the rims of his hat.

"Yes, well the first one is a dead giveaway," Moon pointed to the first image. "You see, this one is supposed to have had Star take the role that Ludo has, while Marco was to be the lackey."

"Whoa, that is crazy," Andrew blinked. "But aside from that, there are a few other pointers that I must list out."

"And they would be…"

"The first one is the grunge rock band version," he pointed to it. "Is that even accurate?"

"That would be half correct," Moon found this one odd. "But according to this, Star is supposed to be on the drums while you are supposed to be on the lead guitar, Andrew."

"So the four of us are a grunge band in that universe?"

"Exactly," she confirmed.

"And then there's the two-headed creature," he pointed to the picture. "What was up with that?"

"Actually, from what the pamphlet is showing, the two-headed creature was supposed to be made up from Star and Marco conjoined by the waist down," Moon affirmed. "And the name they were given would have been _Starco_."

"Starco," Andrew felt this was a little out of whack, but felt it was typical since it was in another universe. "Now where have I heard of _that name_ before?"

"Maybe it's what consists of me and Marco," Star shrugged before thinking. "But if that was the case, what was up with the theme song we heard for Jarco?"

"It's better to leave questions we don't know the answer to unanswered."

"Ahem, anyway," Moon got them back on track. "Most of the others seem to be consistent with what I just revealed, including _this _one, and I'm sorry to say this Star, but you are still too young to know about…_this."_

"And then there's the last one; the current one," Andrew brought up. "Is there something wrong with that one?"

"Oh no, that one seems to be the most accurate of what you've witnessed," Moon answered. "The bottom line here is that most of these would have shown a different version of Star with Marco, but because Star was the one who initiated the chant, a substitute was found and she was replaced by that human girl named, uh…"

"Jackie," Andrew spoke. "Jackie Lynn Thomas to be exact, milady..."

"Right, and that's why those versions of Marco had him accompanied by Jackie instead of Star."

"Alright, so we have the explanation about what's been happening," the treasure hunter brought up. "But now all we need is a solution to this problem; like how are we going to turn them back to normal?"

"Funny you should mention that; there happens to be a particular chant in here that can turn your little friends back to the way they were," Moon pointed out.

"Wait a minute, Glossaryk told us that we just needed to fire the same spell I used and they would eventually turn back to normal." Star quipped.

"Yes, I know, and Glossaryk would be correct, but this method is much faster and it takes up less time," Moon then gave Star a look. "And this is something you should have done in the first place, so most of this madness could have been avoided."

"See Star, I told you this was the best solution for us to follow," Andrew flatly stated.

Star just rolled her eyes and brushed him off.

"Okay, so let's just use the chant and get Marco and Jackie back to the way they were," said Star.

"Very well then," Moon spoke. "But first, I'll need your little pals to be present while I follow the procedure. Where are they currently?"

Suddenly, Marco and Jackie had entered the library together in such an exhilarating manner and they both slid on the floor until they came to a complete halt.

"Yay, that was awesome dude," Jackie hollered. "We make such a great team Marco."

"Have you ever doubted me before," Marco smiled.

"Not one bit in the slightest," she answered.

"Then there you go Jackie."

Both of them were shown laughing together and it was evident that they weren't going anywhere anytime soon, judging by how they weren't even getting up.

"Well that makes it far easier for us to do this," Andrew admitted.

"Alright mom, we're ready to do this," Star said.

"Okay, now just let me do this and this should work."

Star and Andrew stepped back while Moon started to make the chant. It was in a Mewni language that sounded a lot like Latin. While she was making the chant, Moon started floating in the air while her cheek marks started glowing and her eyes flashed white. Soon Marco and Jackie found themselves floating in midair as Moon was getting close to the end of her chant. A bright light then surrounded the pair as the room got surrounded in the bright white, which temporarily blinded Star and Andrew. Still, they hoped that this works and that Marco and Jackie could go back to the way they were.

After a few minutes or so, the light ended up fading and Star and Andrew were able to see again. As Moon went back onto the floor, Marco and Jackie were sitting as they were rubbing their heads. They were back to normal as Marco's hoodie was red again and Jackie was back to her normal self too. Star and Andrew were astounded. This got things back to the way they should be.

"I…I don't believe it," Star gaped. "The chanting process worked."

"Yup," Andrew nodded. "They're back to normal now."

"Well, that takes care of that," Moon commented.

Meanwhile, Marco and Jackie felt like they had a splitting headache as they had just woken up.

"Uh…wuh…what happened," Marco groaned.

"I dunno dude…" Jackie moaned. "I feel like I was hit by a total wipeout and had a serious headache…"

"Yeah, you two were hit by a beam that Star fired and you two went through several transformations of different alter egos," Andrew approached them and helped them up.

"Say what," Marco was lost by what he was saying. "What are you talking about Andrew?"

"Yeah, dude," Jackie had to agree with the Latino. "Did something happen to _us_?"

"I'll explain everything to you two," Andrew escorted them out. "Now this is how it started…"

The three of them left the library with Star planning on following them. However, her mother still needed to discuss something with her.

"Hold it Star," Moon stopped her with a firm tone. "I need a moment with you, if you may. We _need_ to talk."

"Uh, okay," Star gulped and wondered how this would go.

Thus Star then went back to her mother to hear what she needed to say while Andrew explained to Marco and Jackie exactly what happened to the two of them today…

* * *

After Moon discussed some important matters with Star while Andrew filled Marco and Jackie in on everything they needed to know, the four of them ended up back in Echo Creek and in the park where the whole thing started. Marco was still trying to wrap his head around everything that happened to him and Jackie today, and judging by how his face was red, it was concise that he was humiliated. He couldn't believe that he did some of those stunts with Jackie and break the rules a bit. Not helping matters is how he came _this close_ to getting in trouble in most of those instances.

"I still can't believe I did that," Marco muttered. "I came this close to finally getting into serious trouble and almost ended up in jail."

"Relax Marco, it'll be okay," Jackie was flustered too, but she kept it under control. "Remember that I also took part in those stunts along with you, so you at least had me to tag along. Besides, those stunts weren't technically our fault. Something happened and that's what came out of it."

"Jackie is right Marco," Andrew agreed. "It was a whole bunch of worst-case scenarios that happened, and everything has been settled."

"Some Friendship Thursday this turned out to be," Star cried. "All of this happened because of me."

"Hey, at least you still get to use your magic," Andrew brought up. "But just as your mother said, you shouldn't use those chants anymore."

"Your right," Star sighed.

"But what's worse is that we acted like a bunch of children Jackie," Marco gulped. "Not to mention that one instant where we came wicked close to having…se-se-se-se-se…"

"You mean _sex_, dude," Jackie finished for him.

"Yes," Marco winced.

"Marco, you don't have to be so worried about it. It's no pressure," Jackie then blushed and admitted. "And besides, now that I think of it, I do think you'd look pretty hot if we were to get to that point…"

"Yeah," Marco whimpered. "I…gulp…I think you'd look _hot _too…"

Neither of them could argue about that as they went red in the face.

"The important thing is that we put a stop to it all before it got completely out of whack," Andrew commented.

"Yeah, and it's nothing to worry about," Star beamed in an ensuring manner.

Marco and Jackie were still taking in everything that had happened today as Andrew felt like there was one last thing to settle.

"So Star, what have we learned today," he crossed his arms and gave her a firm look.

"That I shouldn't use chants on anyone since they could leave behind severe consequences?" Star took a guess.

"Right," Andrew nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm just going to stick with spells from now on," Star remarked before adding. "Because it's easier for the _knucklehead_ to be put into a good mood with a spell over a chant…"

Andrew then grew surprised by what she said. Putting him in a good mood was thrown out the window the moment Marco and Jackie went through those transformations, and that motive only served as a method to kick start the plot.

_Will the real dummy please stand up? _That's what Andrew would have said, but he _didn't_. Instead, he gave the proper response.

**"UGH, **_**STAR!"**_

Then again, Andrew started chasing Star throughout the park, while hitting her on the head with his hat like he did previously. Marco and Jackie got sweat-drops from behind their heads upon watching this display. They vanished moments later as Marco felt like speaking.

"Hey Jackie, I want to say that I'm sorry that you got brought into this mess," he apologized. "I feel like I'm to blame and I…"

"Marco, you have nothing to apologize for. It's not your fault," she assured him. "To be honest, I felt like today was kinda fun in spite of the craziness that we have been told."

"Yeah, and we ended up at the Butterfly Castle too in the end," Marco chuckled nervously.

"Also dude, I feel like I have fun with you and the others whenever we go on these crazy adventures," Jackie admitted. "I would love to go on more adventures with you, Star and Andrew, along with anyone else that's invited."

"Eh he, I would love that too," Marco smiled. "That way I can still go on adventures, and you won't have to be left out of them."

"That's true dude," Jackie sighed. "And for the record, you never left me out of anything."

"I know," he squeaked.

"Oh dude," she leaned her head onto his shoulders. "I feel like I had _fun_ today."

"Me too," Marco chuckled while keeping Jackie close.

"Anyway dude, how about a kiss on the mouth," Jackie battered her eyes in his face.

"On the mouth," he double-checked as he admired those mint green eyes.

"Yup, on the _mouth_," she smirked. "But I think this time, you should start it. I know you can be a very brave bad boy."

Marco gulped and chuckled sheepishly before starting it. It didn't take long for his mouth to meet her mouth as the kissing started. They enjoyed every moment of it as their craziness had come to a close and everything seemed to be back to normal. Marco looks forward to having more adventures where Jackie tags along with him, Star and occasionally Andrew, along with anyone else that gets invited, and it'll be a thrilling experience that'll be worth every second of it…

* * *

**ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT FOR THIS ONE-SHOT EVERYONE! IT'S LONGER THAN THE FIRST ONE, BUT THIS ONE HAD MORE PARTS THAT I WANTED TO INCLUDE IN IT! NOT TO MENTION THERE ARE A COUPLE OF REFERENCES TO THE STORY _STAR HEROES VS THE FORCES OF EVIL_ IN THIS STORY AS WELL!**

**ANYHOW, JUST LIKE I SAID BEFORE, THIS WAS MOSTLY MADE AS A SATIRICAL WORK, IN WHICH MARCO AND JACKIE HAD TURNED INTO DIFFERENT MULTIVERSAL ALTER EGOS. SO I HOPE NONE OF YOU TAKE THIS STORY PERSONALLY.**

**ONE OTHER THING, THE JARCO THEME SONG THAT I WROTE IS SUNG IN TUNE TO THE CATDOG THEME SONG, IN CASE IT WASN'T OBVIOUS!**

**WELL I DUNNO IF I HAVE ANY OTHER ONE-SHOTS FOR THE SERIES RIGHT NOW, BUT I'LL EVENTUALLY GET TO WRITING ONE WHEN I HAVE THE CHANCE.**

**FOR NOW, YOU CAN FEEL FREE TO REVIEW THIS STORY IF YOU WANT. OTHERWISE, I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED THE STORY.**

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW EVERYONE! **


End file.
